Josh in NYC
by ThereseM
Summary: Josh hits the town after taping After the Catch. He meets a trio of girls and gets a little more than he bargained for. One Shot**


**One shot inspired by Ewab.

Josh Harris sat quietly at a downtown NYC bar, he'd just finished taping After the Catch and was ready for a little downtime before he met up with Jake and the guys to go clubbing later. Sitting at the bar he found himself staring at a trio of beautiful girls, they all looked alike, he wondered if they were triplets. Motioning the bartender over he sent them a round of patron shots, he watched as all three girls raised their glasses in his direction before tossing back the shots. The girls sent him back a slippery nipple shot when he lifted the glass in their direction one of the girls pinched her nipple. Josh smiled, this was definitely going to be an interesting night. After a few minutes the girls walked over to where he was and took seats on either side of him.

"Hi ladies" he said using his very best charming smile.

"Hi Josh" said one.

"How do you know my name?" he asked casually.

"Well, you're on TV, they have your name up there all the time, and all of us can read." said the same girl.

"Well I'm at a disadvantage, you know my name, but I don't know any of yours." said Josh.

"I'm Kelsey" said the girl who'd known his name. Josh took her outstretched hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"I'm Brittany" said the girl sitting with Kelsey. Josh lavished the same attention on her hand. Turning in his seat he faced the other girl.

"I'm not really that interested in you knowing my name." she said swirling her straw in her drink. Josh's smile fell slightly.

"Her name is Alexandra" said Kelsey.

"It's nice to meet you Alexandra" said Josh.

"Anyway you can call us Kel, Brit and Alex" said Kelsey drawing Josh's attention back to her. "Everyone else does." Alex snorted from behind him.

Josh was starting to understand the group dynamic. Clearly Kelsey was the leader and Brittany was her best friend, Alexandra seemed to be a bit of a mystery but he'd figure her out.

"So ladies what are your plans for tonight?" asked Josh.

"Well, we are ready to have some fun and go wherever the night takes us." answered Kelsey.

"Lets get another round of shots to celebrate the start of what is sure to be an exciting evening" said Josh signaling the bartender again. The bartender walked over and smiled at the girls, he seemed to smile a little extra at Alex.

"What can I get for you" he said.

"Let Alex choose, she always picks the best shots." said Brittany.

"Alright, Alex it's your choice" said Josh.

"A Dirty Girl Scout" said Alex.

"You never make it easy do you Alex." said the bartender reaching down to get the bottles.

"Easy is never better" said Alex. The shots were set in front of the group and Kelsey cleared her throat to make a toast.

"To a night of fun and excitement" said Kelsey. Everyone touched glasses and tossed back the shot. The girls slid their glasses to Alex who neatly stacked them and placed them where the bartender could reach them.

"So what are you doing in NYC?" asked Brittany.

"Shooting After the Catch" replied Josh.

"How cool. Does that mean that everyone is in town?" asked Kelsey.

"Yep, a bunch of fisherman wandering around the city." said Josh with a smile. The conversation with Brittany and Kelsey continued, they asked him about his job and where he lived when he wasn't fishing. Josh liked the girls attention but he was still wondering what Alex's story was. Suddenly Kelsey's arm whizzed past his face and grabbed something out of Alex's hand.

"I said no phones" said Kelsey.

"I was just checking which other bars were in the area in case we want to move on" said Alex. Kelsey was studying her phone avidly and Josh took the opportunity to turn and face Alex.

"So what's your story?" he asked quietly.

"I'm just along for the ride, the girls wanted a place in the city to crash" said Alex with a smile.

"You aren't interested in a night of excitement?" said Josh.

"I'm always up for excitement" she said warily. Josh wondered why the change in demeanor but then he saw Kelsey handing back her phone. Kelsey placed her hand on Josh's shoulder and gently turned him so he was facing her again. Brittany moved over to sit next to Alex and whispered in her ear. Alex signaled the bartender over and ordered two drinks. When they arrived Josh noticed one was a martini and the other was a cosmopolitan. He wasn't surprised when Alex picked up the martini and passed the cosmo to Brittany. Brit accepted the drink and gave Alex a sweet kiss on the cheek. Josh watched the whole exchange with rapt attention. "You can see more than that if you come home with us" whispered Kelsey into his ear. Josh could not believe his ears, he felt himself harden slightly at the mental imagine her words produced. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. His phone rang and he looked down at the caller ID, it was Jake. He was hesitant to let Jake know where he was and who he was with, however he knew if he didn't answer the phone he would just keep calling. He smiled at Kelsey then answered the phone.

"Hey Jake"

"Josh, where are you? We've got a bunch of girls over here dying to meet you." said Jake.

"Dude, I think I'm good where I'm at right now." said Josh.

"Ok, call later if you want to hook up." said Jake.

"Roger" said Josh and hung up the phone.

Turning back to Kelsey he noticed that Brittany was back and practically sitting in her lap. Alex was sitting quietly behind Kelsey sipping her martini.

"We thought we'd all move to one side so you don't have to turn around" said Kelsey. Alex just rolled her eyes.

"That's very sweet of you ladies" said Josh.

"I don't know about you Josh, but I'm ready to get out of here." said Brittany leaning forward to place her hand on Josh's knee.

"Where to next?" asked Josh.

"Lets just see where the night takes us" said Kelsey. Brittany slid off of Kelsey's lap allowing her skirt to ride up almost to her crotch before fixing her dress. Alexandra finished off her martini and placed it on the bar. She signaled the bartender and handed him a twenty.

"Alex, you know the drinks are always on the house." he said with a smile.

"That's just for you." she said giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. Josh wondered how Alex got to drink free all night. His look of wonder must have shown on his face because Kelsey leaned over to enlighten him.

"Alex is very well known around town. She practically always drinks for free" said Kelsey. The explanation left Josh even more confused than he'd been a moment before. Brittany came up next to him and slipped her arm through his. Kelsey linked her arms through Alexandra's and pulled her out the door. Josh walked with Brittany wondering where they were headed.

Up ahead Kelsey and Alexandra were walking down the street with their arms around each other. Kelsey dropped her hand to Alex's butt and gave it a tender squeeze and a playful slap. Brittany watched the exchange then rubbed her breasts against Josh's arm.

"I love it when she does that to me" she said in a breathy voice. Josh had to take a moment to thank God for leading him to that bar on this night. Alexandra and Kelsey were discussing whether to walk or take a cab. Alex lived about a 30 minute walk from where they were. Kelsey didn't want to loose her buzz or Josh because of the mind clearing fresh air. Finally Alexandra relented. Walking to the curb she gave a whistle and a second later the cab pulled up.

"Lets go" she called as she got into the front seat. "Central Park Place, please" she said when everyone was in the cab. The cab stopped a few minutes later outside of a very nice apartment building, the doorman came out and opened the doors of the cab offering Alex a hand out of the front seat. Alex leaned back in and paid the cabbie, then turned to say hello to the doorman.

"Miss Alexandra you're back early tonight, no reviews?" he asked.

"Not tonight. Tonight was just a drink with some friends." said Alex pointing to the group behind her.

"Well have a nice time Miss Alex, remember call if you need anything." said the doorman opening the building's main door.

The lobby stretched before the group and everyone felt a little awed by it. Everyone except for Alex who saw it at least 2 times a day. Walking into the elevator she held the door until everyone was in, then she hit floor 38 and leaned back against the wall.

"This is an awesome place" said Josh.

"Just wait until you see inside" said Kelsey.

"Do you all like here together?" asked Josh.

"No, just Alex. She lets us crash here when we're in town" answered Brittany.

The door to the elevator opened and Alex walked out first trailed by the rest of the group. She opened her door at the end of the hallway and stood back so everyone could enter. Josh's eyes nearly popped out of his head. There were floor to ceiling windows with an amazing view of central park, the living room was full of modern furniture including an egg chair and a hand chair. The flat screen tv was set into the wall and looked like it was an aquarium. There was a table set for two in front of the windows and the kitchen had marble countertops. Josh felt like he'd just stepped into an episode of cribs.

"Alex can we have something yummy to drink?" asked Kelsey in a sing song voice.

"Yes, I'll get it" said Alex moving into the kitchen. Josh followed her into the kitchen, watching her reach down into a wine fridge and pull out a bottle of champagne. In the light of the kitchen he could see her figure through the dress she was wearing. She had quite a rockin little body.

"Do you like Cristal?" asked Alex.

"I've never had it before" said Josh.

"I'm sure you'll like it." said Alex as she pulled down four champagne flutes. Josh grabbed two of the glasses from her and they walked back into the living room. When they returned Brittany and Kelsey were kissing on the couch. Josh stood frozen in the doorway of the kitchen, but Alex continued walking towards the couple and set down the champagne flutes on the coffee table. The popping of the bottle broke the two apart and helped Josh to regain his senses. Handing out the glasses Alex moved to the egg chair and sat down, pulling her legs inside it. Kelsey patted the seat next to her and Josh took the hint and sat down.

"Well Josh, perhaps we could give you a tour of the bedroom next" said Kelsey with a smile.

"I'd love to see the bedroom" said Josh.

"Why don't you give Brit and I a chance to change into something more comfy and then you and Alex can join us" said Kelsey getting up.

"Sounds good" said Josh. Kelsey and Brittany made their way to the bedroom both filling up their glasses on the way. Alexandra emerged from the egg and filled up her glass and topped off Josh's. Sitting down in the hand chair she stared out the window while she sipped.

"You aren't very talkative." said Josh.

"I don't like to compete with someone who's desperate to win." replied Alex.

"Kelsey seems like she wants to include you." said Josh.

"She does and she will. But she loves to be the center of attention and I don't want to take any attention away from her." said Alex.

"How long have you been friends?" asked Josh.

"Since junior high school, we met in gym. Brittany was on one side of me and Kelsey was on the other. We've been friends since then." said Alex with a wistful smile.

"Do they live in the city?" asked Josh.

"No, they are flight attendants, they live in LA." answered Alex. "They always stay here when they are in town."

"That's really cool that you've been friends for so long. So what do you do?" asked Josh.

"I'm a food writer" said Alex.

"Wow, I didn't know food writers could afford this kind of a place" said Josh. "I'm clearly in the wrong profession."

"I didn't buy this with my salary. I bought it after my parents died." said Alex. "I got a nice inheritance and I wanted to own something."

"I'm sorry for your loss" said Josh.

"Thanks." said Alex. "Do you want something else to drink before I lead you to the lions?" asked Alex.

"How about a shot" said Josh.

"What do you want? I have almost everything." said Alex.

"Surprise me" said Josh. Alex just smiled and walked into her kitchen. She emerged a minute later with two tumblers.

"I made them a little bigger than I planned to. Cheers!" said Alex handing Josh a glass. They both drank the double shots and smiled.

"A washington apple right?" said Josh.

"Yep" said Alex. "Well lets go have a foursome" she said walking towards her bedroom.

When Josh and Alex walked through the bedroom door it was clear that Kelsey and Brittany had started without them. The two on the bed were wearing coordinating lingerie. Kelsey was on top of Brittany sucking on her nipples and fingering her clit. Brit was thrashing back and forth clearly enjoying the attention. Kelsey looked up and noticed that the main attraction had just arrived.

"Alex, strip him, but change first" she said before turning her attention back to Brit. Alex moved towards her closet, picking up something off the side of the bed as she went. She emerged a minute later in a green teddy, identical to the other girls. Alex walked up to Josh and started to unbutton his shirt. Josh closed his eyes as Alex leaned forwards and placed a kiss on each piece of skin that was revealed. When his shirt was completely unbuttoned she slipped it off his shoulders and laid it over the back of the chair. Next she knelt down and unbuckled his belt. Sliding it through the loops she set it on the chair, she returned to him and carefully took off his shoes and socks. Next she undid his pants and slid them over his hips, removing them she folded and set them on the chair. Josh was just left in his boxers, Alex hooked her fingers through the waistband and ran the tips around his waist tickling his skin. Finally she slid them down revealing his erect cock. Kelsey suddenly replaced Alex and sucked Josh's cock into her mouth. Alex retreated to the corner of the bed where she sat stroking Brittany's leg. Brittany sat up and laid her head on Alex's shoulder as they watched Kelsey suck off Josh. Brit massage Alex's breast through the teddy before extracting it and suckling it. Josh watched the two girls on the bed wondering what would happen next. He got his answer when Kelsey released his cock and moved him towards the bed. Laying him down she kissed him while spreading his arms out to each side, he felt his wrists being secured by velvet ties. Looking to either side he saw that Brit and Alex had tied him to the bed. Kelsey moved off of him settling herself on top of one leg while Brit straddled the other, both of their mouths descended on his cock. The moment both mouth's touched him he moaned in ecstasy. Opening his eyes when he felt a warm mouth close over his nipple he saw Alex running her tongue over his chest. Kelsey and Brittany got up and Alex gingerly moved out of the way. Kelsey stripped out of her teddy and Brittany did the same, both girls looked almost the same, from their shaved pussies to their heart tattoos.

Kelsey lowered herself onto Josh's cock, moaning as she began to move up and down. Brittany settled her pussy over Josh's face and he got the hint and went to work. Josh felt like he was in sensory overload, the feel of a soft pussies around his cock and his face was bringing him to the edge. Brit started to ride his face, rubbing her pussy against his rough stubble. He could hear her cry out and felt a gush of fluid hit his mouth.

"He's so good at eating pussy Kelsey" said Brittany moving forward so she could kiss her.

"We'll see if he's better than you Brit." said Kelsey pulling herself off of Josh's cock she switched places with Brittany. In the brief time he didn't have a pussy in his face he looked around the room for Alex. She was sitting next to him, her hand just inches from his. He reached out slightly and took her hand in his. Brittany lowered herself onto Josh's cock and started to bounce with abandon. Before Kelsey took her place atop Josh's face she licked it clean of all of Brit's juices. Once both girls were settled the worked in tandem to get each other off as quickly as possible.

"Alex, help us cum" said Kelsey. Alexandra let go of Josh's hand and moved to finger both girls' clits. Josh could feel Brittany start to come and braced himself for her climax. Biting his lip he managed to hold off his orgasm, but just barely. Kelsey removed Alex's finger and Brittany fell forward and started licking at her clit. Both Josh and Brittany licked and sucked Kelsey to orgasm. While her pussy was still fluttering she disengaged herself from Josh's mouth and dropped herself onto his cock, riding out her orgasm and another one before both she and Josh came with a shout. Josh, Kelsey and Brittany were asleep in minutes. Alex carefully untied Josh's arms placing them around Kelsey before she left the room.

Back in the kitchen she got a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat down on the floor in front of the windows. This was her favorite place in the house, looking out at central park never failed to make her smile. It was early and dawn was just starting to light the sky. Kelsey and Brittany had a flight this afternoon back to LA and after they left Alex would once again resume her quiet life. She was startled by the buzz of a cell phone, moving over to the couch she saw that it was Josh's. According to the caller ID, Jake was trying to get a hold of him. Setting the phone inside the egg chair to mute the buzzing she walked into the kitchen, she was hungry.

Josh woke up in a tangle of limbs, none of which were his. Moving Kel and Brit's arms and legs off of him he got up. Picking up his boxers he slipped them on and padded out of the bedroom. Alex was sitting at the table by the window eating and looking out the window.

"Morning" said Josh. "Your hair is different."

"Hi. The wig was getting itchy" said Alex standing up. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure, whatever you're having." replied Josh.

"Are you sure? Because I'm eating leftover spaghetti and meatballs." said Alex slightly embarrassed.

"Hell yeah. That's my favorite hang over food" said Josh enthusiastically.

"Aright then" said Alex. She walked into the kitchen and quickly reheated the food. Bringing it out she set the food on the table then walked over to the egg and retrieved Josh's phone.

"It's been ringing all morning" she said passing it to him.

"Holy Shit, they've really tried to get a hold of me." he said scrolling through the text messages and call log. He quickly sent Jake and his dad a text that he was fine. Then dug into his spaghetti, noticing that Alex was drinking a glass of wine at 7 am he pointed to the glass.

"I like drinking wine with pasta, no matter what time of day it is." said Alex before adding. "Do you want some?" Josh just nodded and watched as Alex got up and retrieved a wine glass. He smiled to himself as he realized she was still wearing the teddy. Setting down the wine glass she filled it with some wine then picked up her glass and clinked it with Josh's.

"To a delicious breakfast" she said with a smile.

"This is great, where did you get it" asked Josh.

"I made it" said Alex.

"Will you marry me?" asked Josh. "I'm serious, I could eat this everyday for the rest of my life."

"You would get tired of it, but fortunately for you I know how to make a lot of things." said Alex.

Josh's phone rang and he glanced down at the caller Id, it said Dad. He gingerly picked it up.

"Hello"

"Josh, where the hell are you? Jake has been trying to get a hold of you all night. He said that you were suppose to meet him somewhere but never called" said Phil.

"I'm fine dad, just having breakfast with a new friend" said Josh.

"Does this friend happen to be a girl?" asked Phil.

"Yes." said Josh with a smile. "Actually there were 3 new friends, all girls."

"Well that would explain why you didn't call your brother" said Phil. "Don't forget we are taping again today at 4, same place."

"I know dad, I'll be there" said Josh.

"Be careful Josh." said Phil.

"I will, see you later" said Josh before hanging up the phone.

"Sounds like you got in trouble." said Alex in a teasing voice. "I hope you don't get a spanking."

"You are lucky this pasta is so good or you would be getting a spanking." said Josh.

"Promises promises." said Alex before standing up to clear the dishes. Josh followed her back into the kitchen and helped her wash the dishes.

"So what's the deal with the wig?" asked Josh.

"Kelsey likes it when I look like her and Brit. So when we go out we dress alike and I wear the wig." said Alex.

She turned around to hang up the dishtowel and ran into Josh's chest, she could feel her nipples harden from the contact and wondered if he could too. Josh leaned down and captured her lips snaking his hands into her hair. Breaking the kiss he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I like this hair much better, it suits you." he said before kissing her again. Alex could feel his erection poking into her stomach through the thin fabric of his boxer shorts. She could feel herself start to get wet, and immediately wondered where they could have sex. The bedroom was out because she didn't want to share. She walked Josh back into the other room never breaking their kiss until he was sitting on the couch. Breaking the kiss and looking into his eyes she saw them clouded with lust, smiling she drew down his boxers and shrugged out of the teddy. Josh's eyes never left hers as she lowered herself onto him. She was tight, tighter than either of the other girls and as she settled herself down he realized that he was stretching her. He watched as her eyes squeezed shut as she got use to his size, reaching a hand to her bottom he rubbed it comfortingly, then gave it a smack. Her eyes snapped open and she started to move up and down. Josh couldn't suppress his groan as she started to move, his hand moved up her back then around to fondle her breasts. She looked amazing riding his cock with such abandon. Alex felt as if every nerve ending in her body was tingling, she loved the feel of his cock inside of her and his roughened hands tweaking her nipples. Leaning her back Josh took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked hard, that was all Alex needed to send her tumbling over the edge. Josh moved her off of him and down on all fours before entering her from behind, he watched as his cock pistoned in and out of her body. Resting a finger on her anus he dipped just the tip of his finger into her. Hearing no complaints he moved it in and out slipping deeper each time. Soon he'd slipped another finger in and could feel himself though the thin membrane that separated her holes. Alex started fingering her clit and was soon fast approaching a very powerful orgasm. This time when she started to cum Josh followed her over the edge. Collapsing on the rug Alex struggled to breathe under Josh's weight. Josh sat up, pulling his spent cock and fingers out of Alex's body.

"I need a shower" said Alex. "Want to join me?"

"Yes" said Josh.

The bathroom was a rather relaxing shade of sage green and it was huge. It contained a shower stall and a huge bathtub. Stepping into the shower stall Alex turned on the water then reached into the linen closet and pulled out two fluffy towels. Josh took a moment to pee and flush the toilet. Setting the towels on the towel bar she climbed into the shower, Josh followed after her. They washed each other's hair and bodies before turning off the water and drying off. Alex wrapped a towel around herself and walked out into the hall. She returned a minute later with a t-shirt and shorts for Josh. They all had the tags still on them and Josh looked at her for a minute then seeing her minute nod ripped the tags off and slipped into the shorts and t-shirt. Alex collected the clothes he'd worn the night before and threw them into the washing machine for a quick cycle. Josh peeked back into the bedroom and saw that Kelsey and Brittany were cuddled up together. Gently closing the door he walked back into the living room looking for Alex.

Alex was in the kitchen making breakfast, Josh joined her and helped peel the potatoes and crack some eggs. Alex informed him that the girls would have to leave for the airport in a few hours and they would need breakfast and coffee before they were fit to travel.

"How often do you see them?" asked Josh.

"About once a month during the summer, then once every two months in the off season." replied Alex.

"Do you always go out like last night?" asked Josh.

"If you are asking if we always go out for drinks and dinner then the answer is yes. If you are asking if we go out all the time and pick up men for foursomes, then no. Last night was the first time." said Alex.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" asked Josh.

"That was quite a change of topic" said Alex. Before she could answer the question Brit and Kel emerged from the room and demanded breakfast and coffee. The rest of the morning Josh and Alex sat back and watch as Brit and Kel attempted eat, pack, shower, and dress for work in less than an hour. Looking like pristine flight attendants they walked out the door with a few minutes to spare. Alex went into her bedroom and emerged carrying an armful of bedding. She came out of the laundry room holding Josh's clothes from the night before. Handing the clothes to Josh she moved around the apartment cleaning up. Josh sat on her couch smoking a cigarette and watching her. His phone rang a few minutes later, it was Jake.

"Hey Bro" said Josh.

"Josh, dude you missed a wild night" said Jake.

"Oh, I think I may have got your night beat" said Josh.

"I doubt it, but we can compare notes when we get to the taping" said Jake.

"Are you on your way there already?" asked Josh.

"Yeah dude, we need to be there in like 20 minutes." said Jake.

"Shit, I gotta go. I'll see you in a few" said Josh. Changing quickly he hurried to find Alexandra.

"Alex, I have to go. Can I have your number of something?" asked Josh finding her in the bedroom remaking her bed.

"I don't know. You live in Washington, you have a big chance of dying while working, you have lots of other fangirls to meet and sleep with. I think my phone number would just get in the way." she said quietly. "But you'll always know where I live. Stop by anytime" said Alex giving Josh a kiss on the cheek. He pulled her into his arms and ravaged her mouth, pouring his feelings for her into the kiss. They pulled away breathless but smiling. Riding down the elevator Josh couldn't keep the huge smile off of his face. Walking out of the front door of the building there was a cab waiting for him. He made it to the shoot with minutes to spare and spent the rest of the afternoon filling in Jake and the others on his night. Later that night while out with the guys he thought he saw Alex at the bar, but he couldn't be sure. He supposed if he wanted to ask her he could just go to her place.


End file.
